Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 \times 3 + 4 \times \dfrac{ 24 }{ 4 } $
Answer: $ = 3 \times 3 + 4 \times 6 $ $ = 9 + 4 \times 6 $ $ = 9 + 24 $ $ = 33 $